helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizen Musume
Shizen Musume (自然娘; Nature Musume) is a revival group of Country Musume. The group was formed in September 2011. Their Best Selling single is: Watashi no Kuni de ha soto which sold 74,511 copies. Their lowest selling single is: Egao, watashi Dakara which sold 17,268 copies. History 2011 In June, Tsunku announced a new group would be formed and they would be a revival group of Country Musume. The audition of the group was similar to the Country Musume audition. The only difference was anybody between the age of 12-18 could join and they didn't have to be from Hokkaido. At the end of September, the results were announced, the winners were Mochizuki Hiromi, Fukumoto Emi, Minami Yuki and Sakamoto Mayuri. On the day of the announcement of the winners. Tsunku also said that the group would be starting off as an Indies unit, working their way towards a major debut. 2012 January 15, Shizen Musume released their debut indies single,"Demo,Doushite?!". On the day of the release, the member colors were revealed. It was the best selling indies single of the year 2012, with a total of 35,405 copies sold. March 29, Shizen Musume released their second indies single, Shiny Day. It reached #2 on the indies single chart with a total of 21,345 copies sold. July 5, Egao,Watashi Dakara, the group's third indies single, was released. It is currently the group's lowest single as a whole, selling only 17,268 copies and reached #7 on the indies single chart. September 15, Tsunku announced the release of the group's debut album, Shizen Musume 1: Beauty of Nature. ''It was released November 5, 2012. September 21, the group's final indies single, ''Moto Koibito, was released. October 20, the group announced that they would be making their major debut. December 12, Shizen Musume released their first major debut single, Watashi no Kuni de ha Soto. It is currently the group's best selling single with 74,511 copies sold. 2013 January 1, Shizen Musume announced that they would be having their debut solo tour in spring, titled: [[Shizen Musume Debut Concert ~Nature Adventure!~]]. During the tour Mochizuki Hiromi was announced as leader of the group.'' March 18, Shizen Musume released their first cover single, Honto no Jibun. It is a cover of Buono!'s debut single and it reached #3 on the Oricon Charts with 39,009 copies sold. On May 19, 2013, Minami Yuki announced her graduation from the group. It is currently scheduled to be at the end of their summer concert tour. At the HinaFest, the group announced their 3rd major debut single, Summer Sparkles. It is set to be released June 21, 2013 and will be the last single to feature Minami Yuki. On March 20, 2013 the 2nd generation auditions were announced. On May 27, 2013, a new tv show featuring Shizen Musume was announced. On June 8, 2013, the results for the 2nd generation auditions were announced. The 2nd generation will make their debut in DoLL, another cover song. Members Current Members First Generation *Mochizuki Hiromi (Blue) Leader *Fukumoto Emi (Clover Green) *Sakamoto Mayuri (Pink) Second Generation *Ishida Kaori (Rose) *Kia Su Ling (Yellow) *Kanazawa Keiko (Indigo) *Fukumoto Eri (Green) *Arai Kanon (Purple) *Suzuki Eru (Turquoise) Former Members *Minami Yuki (Teal) Graduated July 28, 2013 Discography Singles Indies Singles #2012.01.15 Demo, Doushite?! #2012.03.29 Shiny Days #2012.07.05 Egao, Watashi Dakara #2012.09.21 Moto Koibito Major Singles #2012.12.12 Watashi no Kuni de ha soto #2013.03.18 Honto no Jibun (Buono! Cover) #2013.06.12 Summer Sparkles #2013.08.01 DoLL (TЁЯRA Cover) Albums #2012.11.05 Shizen Musume 1: Beauty of Nature #2013.07.12 Summer Splash! T.V Shows #2013- Hello! Shizen Concerts *''Shizen Musume Debut Concert ~Nature Adventure!~ Trivia *This is the revival group of the unit "Country Musume". *None of the members were associated with Up Front Promotion before forming the group. *Tsunku said that he wants this group to work hard and be as successful as Country Musume. *Its to have multiple generations like most main Hello! Project groups. *Fukumoto Emi and Fukumoto Eri are identical twins. Category:Revival Group Category:Shizen Musume Category:2011 Group Formations Category:2012 Debuts Category:Hello! Project Category:UP Front Promotion Category:Zetima Category:4 Member Unit Category:2nd generation Shizen Musume